Remembrance
by The Wind Guardian
Summary: Days before the plunge into the Ginnungagap the party stops to take a break near Linkite Tree. Ventus reflects on the journey he has taken since being awakened in Asgard after an insightful chat with Tenebrae and a gift from Colette. OC, -One-shot-


Hey everyone! Kazea here,

I know I'm working on another story at the moment but while making my own interpretations of the Centurions that weren't shown in Dawn of the New World I got hit with the inspiration to this little plotless one-shot set near the end of the game. I created Ventus myself, from his looks to his personality and past. So, in a sense, he is an OC. But he is in fact the Centurion of Wind never revealed to us. So...OCish might be more accurate here.

Describing Ventus was difficult to do in here, so forgive me for that. If you are interested in seeing what Ventus looks like, I have a picture made of him on DA. My account is "Kazea Tetsujen" or "kazeatetsujen" .deviantart

I suggest you look, my depiction of him in words may not come out as he actually appears. XD

Anyway. Ventus is probably going to become a character I'll use often in Dawn of the New World one-shots, as well as the other Centurions I've made eventually.

There are obviously hinted spoilers in here, but the summary should have given that away. Turn back if you wish to avoid reading anything that may reveal too much late-game plot. 'Sides that, lots of Ventus and Tenebrae and Ventus and Colette friendship cuteness in here. ^_^

Small shout-out to Lil-Samuu for parts of this idea, since her talk of sewing and such kind of knocked the idea in my head, along with her ideas that Colette likes to sew. Thank you for all the fun conversation thus far. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Dawn of the New World in anyway. I'm just unhealthily obsessed. I do, however, own my little version of Ventus. Who along with Noishe and Corrine is the most huggable little thing ever. *hugs him*

Please enjoy~

* * *

Ventus stretched his body, raising his sharp but tiny clenched claws up into the air as he yawned and fluttered his long green-tinted white wings in relaxation. He furled the avian appendages behind him as he nestled more comfortably on the branch he was draped upon, his back leaning against the tree trunk when he was sure his wings were securely folded.

He was the smallest of the eight elemental Centurions who served the summon spirit Ratatosk, with soft green fur that had some patches of white around his back legs, shoulders, and tips of his triangular ears. He had lighter green claws, five fingers on the front paws and three toes on hind ones. Jade wrist ornaments were worn on each arm as well as each leg, his tail, and his neck. His tail was much longer than his body and had a furred end, two fan-like fins with yellow patterns extending out before the tip. The insignia on his Centurion's core was branded on his face around his eyes and muzzle in a unique pattern similar to Tenebrae's facial markings. Though he was often described as being a griffin-like Centurion, his head and face looked more fox-like.

His shimmering blue eyes, half-lidded, were dancing in amusement as they surveyed around below his perch at his unusual bunch of companions. Lloyd had, quite randomly, decided with his friends that before heading to the Ginnungagap they should take a day or two to rest and prepare themselves, as well as show Emil and Marta some places from the Journey of Regeneration that they hadn't seen yet.

This spot they were camping in was one of them; the beautiful meadows surrounding the united world's last remaining Linkite Tree— only reachable by Rheaird due to the high mountains that surrounded the sacred grounds where it stood.

The tree was lovely, willow-like, just refreshing to look at. It had also become the perfect place for the party's fun afternoon of training, and the occasional silly game that somehow spawned despite a certain Darkness Centurion's efforts to keep everyone focused. He himself preferred to use this rare tree as a nice place to take a nap.

After a big picnic, Marta and Emil had prepared a quite unrehearsed demonstration about battling with their tamed monsters. What had started off interesting had turned into a wild game of tag after a half hour with everyone chasing each other and the three friendly monsters that had been brought for the presentation. The six Centurions—excluding the missing Aqua and stuffy Tenebrae who refused to join—had become bored and had decided to manifest from their cores to join the excitement.

Ventus was no exception to that. He hated being stuffed up in that cramped core of his.

It was night now and quite peaceful, the first of its kind in the longest while. Neither he nor Tenebrae had sensed the faintest sign of monster activity either, and though that could be because no darkness or wind monsters populated this area it was unlikely that anything was around, as the other currently invisible Centurions would have appeared to warn otherwise by now.

Ventus' ears flicked as he continued to study. Raine was still helping Regal clean up the pots and pans from dinner, exchanging intellectual conversation with one another by the looks of it. Presea had offered to gather some more wood for the fire since they were nearly out and hadn't returned from the small woodland she'd stumbled upon yet. He was sure the axe-wielder was alright despite her long absence. She could more than handle herself in a small fight if it came down to it.

That left Lloyd and Colette, who had Genis sprawled between them, next to Marta and Emil on one side of the flickering campfire, laughing about something Sheena was telling them from across it. It was more than likely a remark aimed at Zelos who was next to her because as soon as she finished his face dulled in mock hurt and he proceeded to whine loudly in disagreement. That had only resulted in Tethe'alla's Ex-Chosen being applied over the mouth with one of Sheena's white spellcards marked with a large red 'X' across it.

Ventus pressed his claws over his mouth as he chuckled at Zelos' muffled melodramatic yelling while trying to unsuccessfully pull the seal off, falling on his back and rolling around as he struggled with himself. The ninja had stood up and put her boot to Zelos' back, holding up a real spellcard in one hand in a joking pose as she began a speech about how she, the _masterful_ Sheena Fujibayashi, had defeated the evil red-headed menace that had threatened to disturb the peace and what not.

The green Centurion smiled, his lengthy tail swishing lazily back and forth below him as he hung it down. He loved his friends, he really did. Probably the nicest bunch of people he had ever met. While he wasn't out as often as Tenebrae he still was enough to have been acquainted well with each one of the heroes by now.

Then it hit him. _Tenebrae_.

Ventus sat up, one ear up and one ear down. Where had his fellow Centurion gone anyway? It wasn't like him to miss out on such a dazzling opportunity to add his infamous wit into the situation still going on with Zelos. He tipped his head and crossed his arms as he pondered. Had he gone for a stroll in the moonlight or faded into the shadows perhaps? No. That couldn't be it. He would have informed Marta or Emil first. How very peculiar for someone as loyal as Tenebrae to stray away.

"Centurion Ventus!"

Ventus nearly leaped five feet into the air, his fur standing on end under the single piece of jade armor strapped around his middle torso. He twitched and whipped his head in all directions as his claws dug into the bark of his branch. A familiar chuckling echoed out at his shaken reaction, and he immediately eased up, floating down from his spot and huffing in annoyance. Tenebrae was sitting at the base of the tree looking up at him with a famed spiteful smirk. How typical of the Centurion of Darkness to scare him like that. He should have known better.

"Sheesh, Tenebrae! Don't do that. I'm trying to relax," Ventus muttered, a cross of hurt and irritation melding together as his tone.

"I had forgotten you were still over here," the canine spirit admitted in a very singsong like fashion, obviously still amused. No surprise there.

"Well," Ventus continued, "you know I hate being confined in that core of mine. I _am_ the Centurion of _Wind_. Clinging to freedom kind of comes with the responsibility."

Tenebrae's tail curved to one side as he nodded. "Yes, well, I do believe I know you well enough to agree with that, Ventus. You were always the adorable oddball among us Centurions."

The wind elemental landed on the ground and threw out his arms, spreading out his wings in what he hoped was a threatening manner. While his wingspan was impressive, Ventus himself was about the latter—just barely the size of a small dog.

"I am not cute!" he said, puffing out his chest, "I am the all-powerful Centurion of Wind and I demand to be treated as such!"

"We have all heard your rantings about your sensitivity to your snugly cuteness many times. Do not fret. I'm sure Lady Marta and Colette will still fawn over you despite your denial issues," Tenebrae put up a paw and waved it matter-of-factly, his grin broadening when Ventus both sulked and fumed in reaction.

"Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm the only one with this problem, _Tenebie_. Or is the proper title _Braebrae?"_

Tenebrae's ears flattened against his head, cringing at the reminder. "Come now, that is just cruel and unreasonable… Colette's ridiculous nicknames for me are something I cannot prevent. I'll have you know that her love of puppies is a _dangerous_ thing."

Ventus couldn't help but play on his all too real upset, tapping the Darkness Centurion on the nose with the tip of his tail. "So you _admit_ that you are like a puppy then?"

Tenebrae pushed the tail of his wind brethren out of his face with his own tail's hand-like appendage, circling a few times and then plopping down in the soft grass with his head buried in his paws. "Absolutely not. But if I say that I do not like Tenebie… Colette may just come up with something else so embarrassingly endearing that I will have to morph myself into something completely repulsive in order to get rid of it."

The little Centurion trotted over and sat next to the older spirit's resting form, chortling. A gust of wind blew by and made the nuts up in the Linkite Tree jingle in an entrancing melodic way. Ventus gazed skyward with wonder, not expecting it. He brought up a now glowing paw and made circle motions with it. The wind obeyed his command and breathed through the tree again, this time more softly. The Linkite nuts flowed with the breeze in a chorus of sound that seemed to draw out even more beauty in the nightly scenery than before. It was as if the world was trying to sing a lullaby. Nature could be so exceptionally soothing sometimes.

He stopped playing with his element to pluck a flower from the ground, twirling it between each claw. "I think you're lucky… I don't like being called cute, and you know why that is, but sometimes it's not so bad when someone like Colette is the one saying it."

"You appear to have taking a liking to Colette in comparison the rest of the group, Ventus," Tenebrae observed after a heavy inhale, staring out at the small Centurion with one eye open and the other closed.

Ventus flushed shyly, his fake prideful facade smashing apart. "W-well, not really… She was just the only one who was giving me any real attention when Lady Marta woke me up in Asgard."

The darkness elemental lifted his head. "Ah, that's right. Colette was with us when we summoned you from slumber. You were the first Centurion we awakened you know, it's no wonder Colette took an interest in you. Although, I am pretty spectacular myself so it is likely your cuteness stole her and Lady Marta's attention."

"I'm going to ignore that," Ventus scowled. "I won't deny it though. Since I'm used to being ignored by both Lord Ratatosk and even you all sometimes, the moments on this journey where I've been alone and Colette has taken the time to chat with me have been nice…"

"You are kindred spirits, which is why you both get along so well. As I am the _'Spiteful Centurion'_, you are the _'Gentle Centurion'_. Your emotions and loving outlook on mankind is the reason you are seen as an outcast by some of our fellow servants. Lord Ratatosk," Tenebrae paused and sighed, reminiscing, "He disliked you because of your contrasting personality in comparison to his own. His hatred of humans and half-elves defined everything about him all those years ago, and still partially does."

Ventus' ears drooped as he reflected on the past memories. "I am…still a little afraid of Lord Ratatosk, the Lord Ratatosk that _we_ know anyway. But, I like Emil. He is the side of Ratatosk I feel I was born from in a way."

"Lord Emil is a good person. He is the personified potential of how Lord Ratatosk _could _be if more open and understanding. That is why I hope everything with Lord Emil and Lord Ratatosk will work out when we finally depart."

Tenebrae noted quickly that the Centurion of Wind's whole demeanor took a negative turn at the reminder of the upcoming trip to the Ginnungagap. His ears were still down with his tail and wings limp, face full of sadness. The darkness elemental stared knowingly, using the end of his tail to pat the smaller Centurion on the head.

"You don't want to leave this world and stay home in the Ginnungagap, do you?"

Ventus ducked his head down slightly. Nothing like this got past Tenebrae, did it?

"No… I _don't_. I don't want to go back there _or_ to my alter for thousands of more years stuck inside of my core. When I was asleep, my power threw the winds of Asgard rampant. Monsters raged violently near the dais and made it unapproachable. I'm ashamed of it still and couldn't bare it if it somehow happens again. I, I really just want to stay and govern the mana and monsters how we all used to— freely and here on the main surface of the world," Ventus said wistfully, his wishes all pouring out of his mouth at a pace he couldn't control. "I want to stay with everyone..."

Tenebrae heaved a breath guiltily. The little Wind Centurion was a loving being who was attached to the world and its people. His past was dark and had landed him unjustly trapped in core form for the longest time of any of the Centurions. After having a taste of freedom he was hesitant to just let it slip away.

"Veeennntuuus!"

Said Centurion's ears stood up upon hearing his name. He floated up from his sitting position—Tenebrae moving his tail away—to curve his head in the direction of who had called him over.

It had been Sheena, who was beckoning him over by waving around the spellcard that had been over Zelos' mouth until she had forcibly ripped it off and left a visible red mark over the bottom half of his face. The man did not look happy, stroking his face and offering the summoner many a complaint about his ruined complexion.

Ventus looked to Tenebrae in request, wanting approval to cut their chat short so he could go over. The Darkness Centurion nudged his nose forward with a smile, his tail pointing encouragingly. The wind elemental nodded in thanks as he began to glide over to their companions, Tenebrae only laying his head back down, eager for a break from all the rowdiness.

When Ventus reached the campfire he brought his flying to a halt, performing a small bow. As a Centurion he didn't need his wings to fly and float about, although it felt better to him to have them stretched while in the air anyway.

"May I assist you?" He asked.

Sheena grinned, giving the Centurion a small pat on the head before sitting back down. "Well we saw you talking with Tenebrae and felt pretty bad that we had left you over there all by yourself. So we wanted you to come sit over here with us instead."

The griffin spirit was taken aback as he slowly registered her words. He glanced around at all of them, who had apologetic looks on their faces, and then pointed at himself. "You…want me to sit with you?"

"Yeah Ventus," Zelos affirmed, still rubbing his cheek, "I mean besides Tenny over there, you're the only Centurion that regularly hangs out with us. Don't you think you've earned a place over here with the Great Zelos Wilder?"

Ventus felt his sweat drop and he scratched his ear. Had Zelos not jokingly added the last part he would have been very touched.

"Actually, another reason we wanted you over here is because Colette wanted to give you something," Lloyd remarked happily.

Twirling around gracefully in the air to face the other side of the fire, he leaned his head forward in surprise. "Give me something?"

The little angel nodded enthusiastically, Genis pushing over towards Lloyd so she could dig through the bag she had brought with her. "Lately you've seemed really down and though it's not really something a Centurion needs or anything I thought it might cheer you up."

Ventus floated over to her, careful that his tail didn't blow out the fire as he did so, with sparkling eyes as wide as the two moons hanging overhead. He was as ecstatic as a young child, not that Centurions had any real age. He didn't really care at this point about how he was presenting himself. Getting presents for no reason other than sheer kindness wasn't something he was used to after all.

At last Colette stopped rummaging through things and she smiled more widely. "Aha, found it." She turned her head and took one of her hands from the bag so she could place it in front of her eyes as an example. "Close your eyes. It's a surprise!"

The elemental pouted and was about to ask why it was necessary to do that, however Genis and Lloyd reached up and pulled him down so they could block his vision for him. Ventus crossed his arms and sighed. "Very clever, you two…"

"We try," Genis snickered lightly.

After that the only thing Ventus was aware of was the sounds of rustling movement and the feeling of something being wrapped around his neck in a tender way. Now he was _really_ curious as to what exactly Colette had created for him. He hoped this wasn't some sort of joke that Solum had convinced the group would be funny. That, sadly, would not be unlike the Earth Centurion.

"Alright," the voice of Colette rang out, "you can look."

He opened his eyes and saw the palms of two hands, one gloved in red fabric. "Guuuuys!"

"Okay, okay," they both relented, removing their hands.

What Ventus was presented with made his eyes go wide with appreciation and shock. Upon his neck, over the collar he was naturally equipped with, was a long hand-stitched silky scarf. The fabric was a mix of different shades of blue, woven in a careful way that showed quaintness. Each end of the scarf had small dark green tassels sewn into it, adding a certain elegance to the present that would—in Ventus' opinion—surpass even some professional scarves he had seen displayed in the windows of fancy stores in Meltokio.

"You…y-you made this just for me, Colette?" Ventus stammered in disbelief at the generosity.

Sylvarant's Ex-Chosen shut her eyes and nodded in a pleased way. "Yeah. I needed something to do anyway and I thought a scarf would look nice on you." She brushed of the long end of the material and adjusted it more accordingly for him. "I knew blue would suit you, Ventus. You look really cute!"

Ventus reached up and took the ends of his scarf delicately in his claws, making sure they didn't accidentally loosen the seams. A human had taken the time to make him such a nice gift? Could he even keep such a wonderful item? So many thoughts and more spun a tornado in his head.

"Ah… Remember Colette, Ventus doesn't like being treated like a pet," Marta warned, Ventus' frozen shock making her giggle.

Colette immediately shrunk back in an apologetic manner. "Oh right, I'm sorry."

"No!"

The group all blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst, Ventus shaking his head vigorously. "Don't apologize! I, I've never been given a present before that's all… This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

He softly perched atop Colette's head, belly down and curled up slightly with his wings folded and tail wagging up behind him. It was a usual habit of the Wind Centurion so it didn't surprise anyone. Colette if anything was purely delighted as she peered up through her bangs at his joyful face, which was slightly tinted pink.

"I love it, and I'll treasure it forever! Thank you so much, Colette," he purred, nuzzling affectionately into some of her blonde locks.

"Don't mention it," the angel replied happily, reaching up to pet him as everyone shared another quick laugh.

"Ahh, cuddling someone like a little stuffed animal… How very touching and sweet," Tenebrae's voice bellowed before he appeared next to Emil after a trademark cloud of darkness. The swordsmen jumped back in astonishment, nearly knocking Marta over. He may have grown up a bit but Emil was still Emil.

"Gaahh, don't do that!" Emil exclaimed. "It's too unexpected."

Tenebrae only sniggered. "Why... I was told the _exact _same thing by Ventus over there just a short time ago. How strange."

Emil sighed and shook his head, relenting. He wasn't going to get roped into it this time. It was odd though. Apparently the darkness elemental ended his 'break' out of his own desire to come over and join the chat. Very unlike him to say the least, especially since there wasn't really anything that he could pick on.

Tenebrae noticed Ventus' present, as well as the annoyed glower he was pinning him with from the previous statement. "Oh? What is that you're wearing?"

"If you must know," Ventus said confidently, "it is a gift from Colette."

Tenebrae quirked an eyebrow inquisitively. "She made you a wintry styled collar? And you're actually _wearing _it?"

"It's a scarf!" the wind spirit whined, "I'm not a pet!"

The Centurion of Darkness continued to stare until Colette spoke up curiously."What's the matter, Tenebie? Do you want me to make you something too?"

"Well, no, I—"

"—I think Tenny would look quite distinguished in a hat, or maybe some plush boots," Zelos called out, Tenebrae gasping in dismay.

"How about a little jacket?" Genis threw in, seeing that Zelos had started up quite the fun conversation.

Sheena bit her lip, trying not to burst out laughing at the imagery of Colette forcing Tenebrae into a jacket. "I think a doggy sweater is what you're thinking of, Genis."

The half-elf chuckled. "Yeah, exactly."

Tenebrae was about interrupt, his little patience thinning, but Marta beat him to it, slapping a fist into an upturned palm. "I got it!"

She glared at the black Centurion so evilly that his ears dropped and he dipped his head.

"A puffy pink collar attached with bells and little hearts or dog-bones stitched into it," she suggested.

"Yes!" Everyone chimed in, all picturing the frilly Tenebrae perfectly.

Colette beamed, pulling over her bag. "Okay! I'll get to work on it."

Tenebrae was horrified, gawking at the angel as if she was casting one of her spells on him. "You wouldn't dare! I am not going to be everyone's dress-up doll!"

"You don't want me too…?" she murmured, afraid she had done something wrong.

That sad look of hers was deadly; how she hadn't just guilt-ridden nearly every enemy into leaving her alone with that puppy-face was beyond Tenebrae's vast understanding.

"I-It's not that I don't want you to—"

That perked the Ex-Chosen right back up. "Oh okay," she chirped, "I'll do my best to make it suit you then."

Tenebrae fell defeated on the ground as the party began to poke even more into his situation. Lloyd, the others, and even Raine and Regal who had overheard it were included. First a doddering old man, then a dog, and now a dress-up doll? His reputation had been fed to the darkness for good this time. Quite ironic for the Darkness Centurion of all things.

Ventus gave his brethren a sympathetic look, wanting to say 'not so easy being cute, is it?' but remaining in silent enjoyment as he began to doze upon Colette. For an odd lot of humans, half-elves and summon spirits, they really managed to grow on the people they hung around with. The Centurion of Wind was thankful that he could be awake long enough to meet such heroes and see the beautiful world they had managed to create. Even if it had its flaws, it was still a world worth saving.

He yawned, feeling himself being picked up and placed into a lap as he fully curled up. It was probably Colette who had seen he was tired. She was a gentle soul, and he was so thankful to have met her and the others too. Times had been shaky and dangerous, full of surprises and sorrow along the way. It wasn't all bad though. They had discovered many truths and seen many things that most would never see.

Ventus knew he could return happily to the Ginnungagap now. Someday maybe he'd be able to see them again, or tell stories of his travels to their descendants along with Tenebrae.

He warmly squeezed his scarf in one paw, pulling it up against his cheek and inhaling the rejuvenating scent it emitted.

Until that day, Ventus thought as he drifted to sleep, he was happy that he at least was left with something to remember them by. That alone was enough for him.

* * *

And there you have it. Please do me a favor and review. I'd really appreciate the feedback and it helps me improve, and overall makes me feel nice.

Hope this was to your liking!

Till the next story, minna! Ja ne~

~Kazea


End file.
